No lo saben
by inugami18
Summary: Cuantas veces no había escuchado las mismas palabras y los mismos reclamos, los mismos ella no te conviene, cuantas veces me habían pedido incluso que la dejara, tal vez las mismas que yo les había respondido "ustedes no la conocen como yo"


**Esta es mi primera historia, semi basada en hechos reales, obvio seria JORI, espero agrade acepto comentarios, ensaladas, halagos, citas. Mentira citas no mi novia es celosa XD, en fin lean!**

* * *

** - Es cruel**

**-Te trata mal**

**-Ha hecho tu vida miserable desde que entraste a Hollywood Arts.**

**-Es Jade**

Cuantas veces no había escuchado las mismas palabras y los mismos reclamos, los mismos ella no te conviene, cuantas veces me habían pedido incluso que la dejara, tal vez las mismas que yo les había respondido "ustedes no la conocen como yo"

**-Es orgullosa**

**-Es prepotente**

**-acaso eres masoquista?**

**-por dios Tori es Jade!**

Nunca la verían de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía, nunca verían a esa chica que por las noches escapaba a mi casa y se escabullía en mi cuarto por la ventana simplemente para que la abrazara ni la verían sonreír después, simplemente porque "le gustaba el sonido de mi corazón latiendo"

**-No te merece**

**-De verdad tiene sentimientos?**

**-Eres demasiado buena para ella**

**-Siempre esta burlándose de ti**

**-Quizá y solo juega contigo**

**-Es Jade**

En algo tenían razón, es Jade, y jamás dejaría que la vean tratarme como una princesa (que es realmente como me trata) jamás dejaría que supieran que ella haría todo lo que le pidiera si eso me haría feliz, jamás dejaría que se enteraran que ella sonríe cuando me ve, sonríe cuando me besa, sonríe cuando me abraza, sonríe cuando me ve sonreír... Yo tampoco dejaría que lo supieran porque esas sonrisas son solo mías.

**-Sabes que hay más opciones verdad?**

**-Beck está interesado en ti**

**-El es guapo**

**-El es buen chico**

**-El no es como Jade**

No, no lo es y nadie podría ser como ella, porque ella es hermosa, talentosa, inteligente y divertida, y se equivocan jamás tuve opción, porque en el momento en que la vi mis opciones se acabaron, el resto del mundo dejo de tener sentido para mi, siempre fue ella, pero me tome mi tiempo en darme cuenta

**-Sabes Tori, creo que ya sé que es lo que te sucede con Jade- **me dijo un día Andre mientras almorzábamos juntos en el café asfalto

**-cual es su teoría detective Harris?**

-**creo que tienes el síndrome de Estocolmo, ya sabes, te has enamorado de tu victimaria-** sonrió y en verdad parecía orgulloso de la conclusión a la que había llegado, yo simplemente sonreí, rodé los ojos y continúe mi almuerzo.

**- Ella es mala**

**-Es mala**

-**Jade es mala**

**-has visto como trata a los demás?**

**-Esa chica es Mala**

Era ese la afirmacion que más he escuchado, tal vez Jade sea mala, entonces eso a mí en que me convierte? sabiendo que Jade es Jade y aun así amarla, incluso podría decirse que me enamore de ella por eso. Cuando nuestra relación comenzó a los ojos de los demás seguíamos siendo las misma, tratándonos igual, pero detrás de las puertas era totalmente diferente, me cuida, me mima, me protege como si fuera algo tan frágil que en cualquier momento podría romperse, sigue diciéndome Vega, es su marca, la única que me llama así, la única a la que dejaba que me llamara amor, en algunas ocasiones el sobrenombre cambiaba a princesa, amor entre otros, pero su preferido siempre seria ese "Vega" me gustaba como sonaba en sus labios.

**-Pensé que tenias mal gusto hermanita, pero en serio esto supera mis expectativas, en serio Tori? Jade? La bruja del oeste? Creo que incluso preferiría que salgas con el nerd de Robie-** fueron las palabras de Trina cuando le confesé que estaba saliendo con Jade.

Todos y cada uno de mis amigos conocían a Jade, a la Jade mala, a la que se burlaba de mi, a la que siempre trataba de arruinar mis presentaciones, a la que se burlaba de mi supuesto acento. Ninguno de ellos conocía a la chica consentía a su hermanito porque no podía resistirse a la cara de cachorro con que la miraba, a la chica que terminaba consolándome cuando nos peleábamos, aun cuando la discusión fuera mi culpa, la que lloraba en mis brazos hasta quedarse dormida cada que recordaba a su madre, la que le reclamaba al cielo por habérsela quitado, la que se aferraba a mi porque temía que la abandonara, la que cada día antes de irse a su casa me abrazaba fuerte besaba mi frente, luego tiernamente mis labios y suspiraba sonriendo **-te amo Vega... MI Tori**- siempre remarcando el mí, nadie sabía del la pequeña niña asustada que se escondía en su interior, la que me hacia prometerle que nunca la iba a abandonar; y es que aunque quisiera no podría, la amo demasiado **-nunca es demasiado si es mutuo-** me respondió un día. No, nadie la conocía como yo, porque Jade es solo mía y yo soy solo suya, por eso jamás lo entenderían.


End file.
